There's Something About Blair
by Don'tSayINeverGaveUAnything
Summary: TV SHOW BASED! CHUCK BLAIR NATE x3 LOVE TRIANGLE! Jealousy, broken hearts and betrayal. When Chuck and Nate return from Monaco, Blair realizes she still has feelings for Chuck. CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Xxx Nina xxX
1. The Right Kind Of Wrong Or Just Wrong?

_I've written a new story, as you can see. It's about the ChuckBlairNate triangle, mostly because I LOVE it! This story continues after Chuck and Nate return from Monaco. Blair and the gang have thrown them a Welcome Home Party. I hope you like it! Love And Kisses! _

** The Right Kind Of Wrong Or Just Wrong?**

Blair had seen Chuck enter the party a few minutes earlier and he was talking to some ditzy girls, when she interrupted him by pulling him aside.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Threatening _me_?" she hissed.

Chuck smirked at her and kissed her on her cheek.

"I can see you're glad to have me back." He ignored her question.

Blair laughed sarcastically.

"You know, B, you are unbelievably naive." He smirked, while shaking his head. "The minute Nate wants you back, you go running into his arms."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"But what are you gonna do when he cheats on you with Serena again, or when he dumps you because he's not sure if he loves you." He hissed back at her.

"How do you... " Blair stuttered. "How do you know I'm back together with Nate?"

Chuck hesitated for a moment to tell her he had caught the two of them making up and also _making out _at at the cotillion.

"Nate told me." He lied. "When we were in Monaco."

Blair nodded.

"Nate and I, we're just meant to be, Chuck." She explained. "And you and I... "

"Blair, hey!" Nate interrupted their conversation.

"Hey!" Blair smiled.

He gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and Chuck turned his head away.

"Are you coming, I'm gonna say hello to Serena." Nate asked her.

"Yeah, Blair, join him in his meeting with Serena." Chuck whispered to her.

Blair planted her heel on his toe and followed Nate.

Chuck smirked at the feeling of his painful toe.

At least it was better than the feeling of his painful heart.

* * *

Chuck was about to vomit when he heard yet another group of people gossipping about how amazing it was that the eternal couple was back together. 

He sat himself down at the bar and ignored all the girls that were making eyes at him.

From where he was sitting, he could perfectly see Blair and Nate socializing.

His hand was on her lower back and she was leaning against him.

Every now and then he planted a kiss on her lips.

Chuck closed his eyes for a moment.

In his entire life, he had never felt like this.

He felt so... so... terribly... jealous!

There it was. He had to admit it, at least to himself.

He was jealous. He just wanted to walk up there and rip her out of Nate's arms and pull her into his.

Next to Nate she looked like an accessory, but on him...

He smiled at the sweet memory of him and Blair in her bedroom.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

Normally, he only wanted girls to have sex with them.

But with Blair, everything was different. Everything felt more passionate... more real.

It felt as if her kisses were his air and he couldn't breathe without them.

God, now he was about to vomit at his own thoughts!

When did he get so soft?

She was just a girl!

But... he would give anything to make her _his_ girl.

He noticed Blair whispering something in Nate's ear and leading him towards the stairs.

Chuck couldn't bare to look at it anymore and drank his drink ad fundum.

"Wow, way to go, Chuck." Some ditzy blonde smiled at him.

She knew his name, so he had probably slept with her once, but he had no idea who she was.

"Thanks." He said uninterested.

"Wanna go upstairs?" she whispered in his ear.

Chuck looked at her from head to toe.

Normally he would have said yes in less than a second in answer to this shameless suggestion, but this time... he didn't.

He just ordered another drink and sighed.

"Look, Brittany, Candy, Tiffany, or whatever the heck your name is, get lost." He mumbled.

Her smiled faded as she stood up.

"It was Stacy... " she said dissapointed.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders as he watched her leave.

The only name he couldn't forget was 'Blair'.

He finished his second drink and started ordering the next one.

* * *

Chuck noticed Nate was back at the party, but couldn't see Blair anywhere. 

He stepped outside and searched his pockets for his phone.

He was almost to drunk to stand up straight.

He texted Blair to meet him outside, or at least he tried to, but the letters were a bit blurry.

After about ten minutes, Blair walked outside.

He looked at her from head to toe.

She was wearing a red dress and a pair of white stilettos. She had accessorized well, because her belt, earrings and, ofcourse, headband were white as well.

Her wavy brown hair bounced up and down as she walked over to him.

"God... " he whispered, while smiling at her.

"What do you want, Chuck?" she said annoyed.

He sighed and grabbed her hand.

She frowned at him and smelled his breath.

"You're drunk." She stated.

Chuck nodded slowly and pulled her closer.

"You are beautiful, Blair." He smiled. "Never allow anyone else to let you think differently."

Blair smiled at these kind words.

"And if Nate doesn't realize what a great girl he has, he's an idiot." He continued. "A very lucky idiot, though."

Blair laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"You're sweet when you're wasted." She laughed. "But you need to go home now, before you start telling people about us, okay?"

Chuck nodded and got into his limo. God, he was seriously in love with this girl...

As she saw him driving away, Blair realized that she missed him.

Maybe she could still see him... without Nate knowing about it, that is.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Should I continue? What do(n't) you like about it? Please, let me know! I love reviews and they make me write! Xxxxxx.**


	2. Mixed Messages & Hidden Numbers

_Here's chap 2__ Thanks for the reviews! They keep me going :) I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy reading it :) Love And Kisses._

* * *

**  
Mixed Messages and Hidden Numbers**

Blair was lying in her bed. She glanced at her phone and sighed.

02.54

She turned around once more and listened to the sounds of New York at night. She could hear people calling for cabs and she could feel her heart yearning for him. For him. For who? She looked at her phone again and picked it up.

**I miss you.**

**-B**

After rereading it a few times, she sent it.

"What am I thinking?" she whispered. "He'll probably be asleep by now."

But her thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing sound. She quickly grabbed her phone and flipped it over. While reading the message, she giggled and laid herself down on her bed. She read it over and over again and every single time she smiled.

**Can't sleep b/c of u.**

**u r in my head.**

**u r my thoughts.**

**I think I need you... Chuck x3**

After wondering for a while wheter or not to answer, she shut off her phone and closed her eyes. After a little while, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Nate was eating breakfast in his couch and shook his head at this weird soap he was watching about rich kids who live in New York.

"They've got it all wrong." He mumbled. "As if our lives are filled with drama."

The doorbell rang and he got up to open the door.

"Serena?" he asked, more surprised than happy.

"Congratulations!" she yelled before hugging him.

Nate kinked his eyebrow at her. Serena paused for a second and raised her arms to create a 'duh'-effect.

"About Blair?" she laughed. "Everybody is talking about it and I haven't really had a chance to talk to you about it, cuz at the party she never left your side."

Nate nodded and led her to the living room.

"So, I assume you know." She stated.

Nate stopped in front of the couch and turned around.

"About the thing with Chuck?" she continued, her honest heart filled with innocence.

He opened his mouth to speak and Serena then realized she had just made a big mistake.

"Wh... what thing? What do you mean?" he stuttered.

Serena ran her hand through her hair and looked anywhere but in Nate's direction.

_Think fast, Serena, think faster than you've ever thought before!_

"Well, you know they... " she tried to sound nonchalant. "They had a huge fight a couple of weeks ago because he... because he... " she looked Nate in the eye and cleared her throat. " ...ruined her favourite skirt."

Nate pouted his lips and frowned as at the sight of his nervous friend.

"Why... " Nate stuttered confused. "Well, I guess she doesn't tell me everything."

"I guess not." Serena sighed, while mentally hitting herself in the head. Blair would kill her if she found out.

* * *

Blair was meeting Chuck for beakfast at the Plaza Hotel, but he was already ten minutes late and she was starting to get worried. She dialed his number while anxiously tapping her nails on the walnut table. As she was getting more annoyed by the minute, she noticed Nate entering the Hotel and heading for her table. She quickly closed her phone and waved at her boyfriend.

"Hey!" she kissed him hello. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was actually coming to see Chuck, but now I see you're here, so maybe we can do something with the three of us?"

Blair faked a smile and played with the buttons on her vest.

"Are you meeting him here as well?" he asked.

Blair nodded and stared at the ceiling.

Nate put his hand on hers and sighed. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Blair's eyes widened as he pulled her from her chair and led her to the bottom of the stairs.

"Nate, what..." she asked confused.

"Look, I was talking to a friend of mine and she... I..." He stumbled.

Blair laughed and put her hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong?" she smiled.

Nate pulled his head away from her hand and noticed Blair's smile fade as her hand fell down.

"Did something happen between you and Chuck?" he suddenly asked.

Her mouth fell open as she saw the hurt in his eyes. But she quickly pulled it together and frowned at him.

"What?!" she yelled. "Of course not! Where the HELL did you get that?"

His expression became softer as he felt a huge weight fall from his shoulders.

"It's just that Serena acted really weird and... " He laughed relieved.

"Serena told you Chuck and I... ?" she yelled.

"No, no, she told me about the huge fight you guys had about your skirt." He smiled, while pulling her into a hug.

Blair frowned._ Her skirt? What the hell did that little bitch tell him?_

Nate sighed and hugged her as if he hadn't seen her in forever.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered.

Blair bit her lip. "You didn't." she whispered back, her stomach filled with guilt.

* * *

Chuck entered the Plaza Hotel and was smiling from ear to ear. He had been longing for Blair for so long. He searched through the hall and the bar, but couldn't find her anywhere. When he finally spotted her, he saw her hugging Nate as they were standing at the bottom of the stairs. He sighed and stared at his best friend holding the girl he loved. No, not the girl he loved...

...The girl they loved.

* * *

Blair was lying in her bed and couldn't sleep. She was thinking about what she would do to get back at that little backstabbing bitch, also known as Serena. "Best friend?" she sighed. "Bollocks!"

Suddenly her phone buzzed.

**- Plz listen to this song. Really ****listen**** to it. Cuz it's how I feel. Love, me.**

Blair searched to find who had sent her this, but the number was hidden.

She played the song and listened.

_It's like a quarter to 3  
And I just can't sleep  
Cause I'm thinking of you  
And all those times we cried  
Did we really try  
Now I'm dreamin' and blue  
No matter where, we say goodbye  
I'll tell you baby, keep your head high  
I'll wait for love_  
_I'll wait for you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait, will you?  
When times are hard  
I think of you  
I'll wait for love __  
__I'll wait for love  
And lookin' in my eyes  
No more tellin' lies  
Asking to much of you  
And when you kiss my lips  
Love is what I miss  
Not knowing we'd be through  
No matter where, we say goodbye  
I'll tell you darling, I won't cry  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait for you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait, will you?  
When times are hard  
I think of you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait for love  
Your eyes still gaze at me  
Through pictures  
You could just be the one that got away  
I looked down at the phone, it's the number  
Too many times a day  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait for you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait, will you  
When times are hard  
I think of you  
I'll wait for love  
I'll wait for love_

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she curled up and listened to the sound of New York at night. She could hear people calling for cabs and she could feel her heart aching because of the guilt. She closed her eyes. But it took a while before she fell asleep, wondering who had sent her that song. Wondering who had made her cry.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it :) And I will seriously LOVE you if you review! Btw the song is _wait for love_ by _Matt White _and it's beautiful! You should really listen to it, because it makes me cry every single time and because it reminds me a lot of Blair as well :) Xxxxx.**


	3. Are you sure?

_I am SO sorry I let you guys wait so long! There was something wrong with my computer but it's fine now and I'm back! Love and Kisses! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Are you sure?**

Blair rushed through the clothes at Barney's, grabbing everything she could.

They were having a huge sale and the store was practically a warzone.

Suddely someone grabbed her by the arm and she turned her head, ready to yell at the person.

"What the... Serena?" she asked surprised.

"Blair, I am so sorry, I accidentally told Nate..."

"Serena, sweetie, honey, that's all in the past." She smiled.

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She had been prepared for anything. Yelling, screaming, crying,... hitting? But not this.

"I told Nate it was all just a misunderstanding and he was ok with it. And it wasn't your fault, you didn't mean to tell him. And by the way, that excuse you told him was brilliant."

Serena frowned and didn't know what to say.

"Thanks." She whispered. "But still, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Blair laughed, while rubbing her friend's back. "But now I have to get back to my shopping, I'm kind of in a rush."

"Sure, me too." Serena smiled, while moving towards the back of the store.

Blair watched her until she was out of sight.

She chuckled as she continued her shopping.

Perfect. The backstabbing bith thinks I forgave her and doesn't see anything coming. But, oh, it's coming...

And it'll be good.

* * *

Blair was sitting on her bed when she heard the maid calling for her.

"There's a mister here for you!" the foreign lady yelled.

"Who?" she yelled back.

Her door was pushed open and Nate came in.

"Me, silly. What other 'mister' would it be?" he laughed.

"Well, I don't know... " Blair laughed nervously. "I've got too many admirers."

"Is that so?" Nathe laughed, while kissing her.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for the text message." She said in between kisses.

He pulled back for a moment to look at her.

"What text message?" he asked.

"The one you send me last night?"

"'I'll see you tomorrow?'" he smiled.

Blair stared at him and opened her mouth.

"Yeah, thanks." She laughed. "That was really sweet."

She pulled him into a hug.

Nate frowned. Was this Blair's way of saying she didn't get enough attention from him? Was she being sarcastic? God, she was speaking in riddles.

* * *

Chuck and Nate were having lunch at a little diner.

There was an akword silence between them.

Chuck sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, while rolling his eyes because he already knew the answer.

"It's Blair."

"No kidding." he sighed again.

"Did something happen between you two?"

Chuck stopped drinking his coffee and put down the cup.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Nate stared at him and didn't move an inch.

"Are you mentally insane?" Chuck asked with a serious look on his face.

"Please just answer my question." Nate whispered.

Chuck blinked a few times and opened his mouth slowly, trying to show disbelief.

"No, of course not." he stated slowly. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Nowhere, it's just..." Nate sighed. "Things aren't going well between us and I... I don't know."

This sounded like music to Chuck's ears.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing. You guys will work it out. You always do. But I'm insulted you would ask me this question. I'm your best friend!" Chuck said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm an ass. Really, man, sorry. I'm just confused, that's all."

Chuck nodded and felt sick to his stomach. He was the ass.

"Just let me know if you find out something. You know, about her. Maybe I've done something wrong?"

"Yeah, sure, I will. Don't worry about it, okay? It'll be fine."

* * *

Blair called Chuck and asked him to come over.

A little while later, the maid called for her again.

"There's a mister... "

"I know!" Blair yelled angrily.

Chuck entered her room and Blair shot him down with her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"You asked me to come over."

"What are you doing sending me things like that?" she continued.

"The song?" he asked. "I... "

"We are NOT dating, Chuck!" she yelled. "You don't have the right to send me that!"

"I don't have the right?!" he laughed.

"Who do you think you are, huh? We are through! We never were anything anyway!"

Chuck stared her straight in the eye.

His chest was hurting but he wasn't planning on letting it show.

"I'd like you to leave now." She said, while turning away from him.

"Blair."

"Just leave!" she yelled.

"No, I won't leave!" he yelled back at her. "You're going to listen to me!"

Blair was startled by his sudden outburst.

She was about to argue with him, but at the sight of his angry eyes, she nodded.

"Blair, your act won't work with me. 'we never were anything anyway'. We were everything. You were my everything. Actually... you are my everything. I love you and I won't be sorry for that! And you can yell at me all wou want but you can never make me stop loving you. And seeing you with my best friend hurts me more than anything. I feel sicker to my stomach with every kiss you give him. And I wish I was the one you'd be kissing. You're everything I want and I can't have it. Do you know how much that hurts, Blair? Because I wish you could feel how I'm feeling for a moment. I don't think you'd survive."

Tears were burning in his eyes, but he quickly turned his head away from her.

He turned around to leave and opened the door.

Blair got up and leaned against the door so that it closed.

Chuck cupped her face with his hand.

He moved closer to her and she put her arms around him.

_What the hell are you doing?_ Blair thought to herself.

She wasn't sure, but it felt right.

"I know." She whispered.

With these words she let him know she loved him back. She let him know she felt the hurt too.

Their lips moved towards eachother and they kissed.

Chuck ran his hand through her hair and a tear rolled down his face.

Blair whiped it away and smiled.

She had never shared such a passionate kiss with Nate before.

Chuck pushed her onto the bed and Blair pulled him on top of her.

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked, while breathing heavily.

"More than ever." Blair whispered.

* * *

**The next chapter will be faster! Did you enjoy this one? I know I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know! I LOVE REVIEWS! Xxxxxxx.**


	4. I can feel her slipping away

_Here's the next chap! Fast, huh? I hope you like it! BTW someone reviewed that Chuck was totally out of character, but I disagree, cuz he can be sensitive, but only when he's with Blair. That's what I love about him. Love And Kisses!_

**I can feel her slipping away**

Blair and Chuck were lying next to eachother, while staring at the ceiling.

"Well... this is akword." Blair mumbled.

She turned her head towards him and frowned.

"You do understand no one can ever know about this, right?"

Chuck grinned at the ceiling.

"Chuck, I mean it!"

"How is it that you can be sweet one moment and a total bitch the next second?"

She got up from the bed, quickly wrapping a towel around her.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked.

"Not that's any of your business, but it's Isabel's birthday party tonight."

"Oh, right, I'm going too."

She turned around and looked at him.

"Who are you going with?" she asked, trying to act like she didn't care.

"No one, but I'm sure I won't be leaving by myself." He smirked.

Blair rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Nate had just arrived at the party.

He had actually intended to go with Blair, but she had called to let him know she would get there by herself.

He planted himself down on a stool by the bar and looked around.

Serena was socializing with some people and laughing loudly.

This weird guy was always around her lately, Dan or something.

He sighed while watching her.

She had always had this effect on him like she could suffocate him with her beauty.

Although he truly loved Blair, Serena was always going to be his weak spot.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"You're here by yourself?"

Nate turned to this familair voice.

"Unfortunately, yes." He smiled.

Chuck nodded and looked around as well.

"There's some great potential around here tonight." He laughed, while poking his best friend.

Nate sighed.

"I guess... but the one girl I'm looking for is nowhere to be found."

"Man, she'll be here!" Chuck soothed him. "I mean, if it's Blair you're talking about."

Nate laughed sarcastically and looked Chuck in the eye.

"Have you talked to her lately?"

Chuck tried to look elsewhere.

"No, not lately, no." He mumbled.

Nate ran his hand through his hair.

"I just... I love her so much." He stated with a desperate undertone in his voice.

Chuck bit his lip.

"But I'm so scared I'm losing her. Cuz I can feel her slipping away."

Chuck had just opened his mouth to say something comforting when they saw Blair entering the room.

Nate jumped up. "There she is!"

She was wearing a short brown dress and golden stilettos. She wore her hair up and her eyes were searching through the room.

When she noticed Nate walking up to her, she started to smile and gave him a kiss.

Chuck bit his lip again, trying to push away his frustrations.

She looked gorgeous, as always, and seeing her with Nate, noticing how perfect they looked together, made him wanna stab him and steal her.

After noticing he was standing there by himself, he grabbed a bottle from behind the bar and started drinking.

* * *

He had been drinking for a while already, when one of his friends came to sit next to him.

"Charles Bass, have you seen anything you like yet?" he smirked.

"Plenty." Chuck answered uninterested.

The guy pointed at a redheaded girl who was making eyes at them and winked at her.

"For you?" he asked.

Chuck saw the girl and then looked at Blair, who had Nate's arm around her and was talking to some of his ( and Chuck's ) stuck up friends.

He got up and walked over to the redhead.

She immediately got up and led him to the bottom of the stairs.

_That was easy..._

* * *

Blair was bored out of her mind.

All these people could talk about were colleges and grades.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom for a second." She whispered to Nate.

On the way to the ladies room, she quickly searched her bag for her phone, ready to text Chuck, asking him where he was.

She was about to press 'send' when there was suddenly no need for that anymore.

He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, making out with some slutty redhead, who was pulling him further up the stairs.

Blair stood there for a few minutes, feeling sick and then threw her phone back into her purse.

She ran back to Nate, her high heels click-clacking loudly on the marble floor.

_Apparently Chuck's prediction had been right... he wasn't gonna go home by himself. _

* * *

Chuck almost couldn't breathe, because this girl wouldn't leave him alone for one second.

She was clearly drunk and ready to do anything he pleased.

He pushed her off of him and took some steps back.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked. "Isn't this what you want?"

Chuck caught his breath and shook his head.

"No... it's not." He whispered. "There's someone I need to go see."

He walked back to the party and left the girl by herself.

* * *

**Chuck is seriously hooked, haha :D so, what did you think? Reviews motivate me!! I loooove them! And I mean that, the more reviews I get, the faster I write ( not to push you or anything! ) Xxxx**


End file.
